waruburefandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Edward Lampard
Edward Lampard is the Head of the English Division and is one of the Six Heads, which consists of S-Ranked Saviors. He travelled to Japan in order to test Moroha after hearing about him defeating a nine-headed hydra, a dreadnought-class metaphysical by himself. Appearance Edward is a tall-figured young man in his twenties with short blonde hair. He also has two earrings on both ears and always seems to wear a purple suit. Personality Edward is described as an easygoing and free-spirited man who like to do things at his own pace and finds amusement in teasing people, such as when he pretended that he didn't speak Japanese to mess with the waitress and Satsuki at the cafe where he first met Moroha for no apparent reason other than to amuse himself. He has a rather condescending attitude, as he believed Moroha wasn't worthy of S-Class after he didn't muster up the strength to pass his test. However, he is capable of changing his views after Moroha revealed his true power and stated that he could of easily pass those tests. He was also not afraid in giving Moroha the victory in their battle, as he was truly impressed by the latter's skills. He also enjoys displays of power and exciting battles, expressing extreme joy when seeing Moroha casting Cocytus, throwing aside his weapon and falling into a state of laughter as he told Moroha to join the other head knights as he was frozen by the latter. This state could be compared to that of a madman as he even called himself and the other knights monsters who have abandoned their humanity, showing he is greatly unhinged. History Six years ago, in Sunderland, the northern part of England, an unknown metaphysical attacked a small port and it began to wreak havoc. A young Edward had stumbled upon the scene after first leaving home to watch a football game. In order to keep more people from dying, he used the hidden power that he choose to keep secret thinking that it was strange for him to have his past memories and power. At some point later, he became an S-Ranked Savior also known as the Invincible White Iron. At another point, Edward dueled Elena Arshavina and fought her to a stalemate though he suffered a wound from the fight. Powers & Abilities Overview Edward is a powerful user of White Iron and is known as the Invincible White Iron. As an S-Ranked Savior, he is able to defeat metaphysicals alone and did so even before becoming an S-Rank. He can manifest a massive two-handed sword and overpower Mohora in their first encounter several times giving him no chance to use his Black Magic. Edward has an Origin known as the Snow Capped Augustine, which grants him overwhelming defenses to the point of it also making him nigh-invincible along with granting him his nickname, the White Knight. Light Arts Edward is an extremely powerful and masterful user of Light Arts, able to freely use multiple advanced techniques against Moroha, which countered almost all his moves. Hagun |Hagun|lit. "Alkaid"}}: Among one of the Seven Star Techniques considered to be a secret technique among secret techniques, where Edward appears in front of his opponent in an instant making it seem almost like teleportation. Kinu |kin'u|lit. "Sun"}}: This is an advanced version of "Kongoutsu", where Edward focuses prana at just a single point instead of his body as a whole, being able to block multiple strikes from Moroha. He described that it compresses space. Gyokuto |Gyokuto|lit. "Moon"}}: This is an advanced move paired with Kinu, where Edward focuses prana for an instant, making him invincible for an instant. Much like Kinu, Gyokuto can be used by Edward to a greater level and described that it compresses time. Trivia *In one meeting of all six S-Ranked Saviors of the world, only Edward and Ando Suruga consider Moroha as adequate as an S-Rank student before their fellow members (except both Vasilisa Yuryevna Mostovaya and Charles Saint-Germain) agreed with their opinion. *He likes to call Moroha "Jack", because Moroha's power and attitude always surprise him, like a jack-in-the-box. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rank S Category:Savior Category:British Branch Category:White Iron